


a new outfit

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, its a headcanon alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: clawdeen wears a new outfit she got as a gift from scaris to school and things get crazy.





	a new outfit

**Author's Note:**

> guess who watched wtmh again and got raythe/deenie feels again and wrote a fanfic for it AGAIN.

Clawdeen walked down the halls of monster high in confidence. All eyes were on her and most of those eyes belonged to the guys something she noticed as it made her smile a bit.

She was wearing a custom made outfit she received as a gift for saving scaris. It was a short and fitted red dress hugged her curves perfectly with a shiny white blouse shirt underneath and a pair of high heeled and ankle length red boots. 

rayth had to let out a sigh of relief when clawdeen was out of sight he thought his heart would explode and he was going to die even though his already dead and her overwhelming beauty would have been the cause of it.

His icoffin started ringing with phenomenon by a thousand claw creature playing as the ring tone. he took his icoffin out and looked at it. He saw a name and number of someone he didn’t think he would ever hear from again.

No way, it can’t be he said and answered his icoffin.

Hello.

Oh you picked up, thank the gods, we need your help.

What’s up?

Well a day ago a ghoul that goes to monster high received a dress from scaris. The dress is possessed by madame ghostier. The women who tricked the monster world into thinking she was a fashion genius when really she was keeping monsters locked away to create fashions for and take the credit for it. You have to get rid of the evil that’s posing it before she wears it or she will become possessed as well.

Say what! But she’s already wearing it, why didn’t you tell me about this sooner.

I do apologize we only just found out about it today.

raythe sighed, like I said she’s already wearing it, so what do think I should do?

You should still be able to suck the evil out of it without hurting the ghoul wearing it.

Ok then I’ll do my best! Raythe said and hang up the phone.

I have to find her and fast, I can’t let anything bad happen to her, not to her! He said while running throw the halls.

A chorus of shouts and screams suddenly began coming from the gym.

Something tells me I found her he said to himself and went to open the gyms double doors and saw clawdeen floating in some kind of bright green orb. Her eyes were now solid black. She was throwing green orbs at the monster high students that were now running out the gym. She laughed in a voice to demonic to be her own.

Oh no, clawdeen! Don’t worry, i'll save you!

Possessed clawdeen throw a orb at him but he dodged it and put his hands up in front of her. A huge wind current started to cycle around them as he began trying to suck up the evil spite of madame ghostier.

I don’t think so, possessed clawdeen said as she shielded herself to keep him from removing the evil spite.

She shielded herself. Now what do I do?

He looked at the outfit she wore. It’s the out her outfit that’s possessed right? So if I get that off of her she’ll be back to old herself again.

With that idea in mind he summoned a wraith scythe, grabbing it from where it appeared in the floating in the air in front of him.

He swung the scythe as a bright white light came from it and hit the orb clawdeen was in. costing it to explode.

She fell to the ground now only wearing her underwear as the possessed clothing was torn in to pieces and turning in to ashes.

I did it rayth said and went over to clawdeen to make sure she was ok but all that happen was him seeing her in black linger like underwear and a lot of her ass and cleavage was exposed.

rayth blushed and quickly looked away and got a one of the rolled up towels from the gym equipment closet and covered her with it.

clawdeen stirred awake, slowly blinking her eyes open.

She blushed when she saw rayth looking into hers sand lifted up off the floor with the towel falling down her body. She looked down and yelled when she saw that all she was wearing was her underwear and pulled the towel backup to cover her. 

What happened? Why am I in my underwear on the cold gym floor?

Uh raythe said trying to think of a way to tell her without her getting to upset. Well that outfit you had on was possessed by madame ghostier and so I had to destroy it. I’m sorry I know it was gift. 

clawdeen looked surprised at first but it quickly melted into a calm smile and laughed.

It’s alright rayth I believe you. After all the crazy stuff me and the ghouls have gotten into over the years. I know how wacky the monster world can get sometimes.

She than wrapped the towel more securely around herself and tried to stand up but her legs were wobbly and felt like mush and she fell down on her butt.

Ouch, why can’t I stand up? Clawdeen said in distress.

It’s a side of being possessed. It will wear off after a day or two. Raythe told her.

Really? Is this something you dealt with before clawdeen questioned.

rayth nodded my family used to ran’s a business for executing evil sprites. He looked at clawdeen sitting on the floor. I can carry you to the nurse’s office if you want he said while blushing.

clawdeen blushed a bit, uh sure it’s not like I can there on my own.

He picked her up and walked to the nurse’s office with the both of them sporting blushes from being so close to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> also clawdeen has her original hairstyle in this.


End file.
